thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Laxus Dreyar
Personality axus was initially portrayed as arrogant, overbearing, selfish, and prone to make fun of his own comrades. He believed himself to be the strongest member of Fairy Tail, and looked down on those he considered weak, heavily reprimanding their weakness and even resolving to hurt them whenever they stepped on his path. Laxus seemed to care very little about his fellow guild mates, usually suggesting that they had to give him something in order to acquire his help: in one of such instances, when he was asked for help during the Fairy Tail vs Phantom Lord confrontation, he also proved himself to be quite lecherous, offering to help his comrades out only if the "big-boobed" Lucy Heartfilia had become his girlfriend and Cana Alberona had stripped before him. Not even his trusted Thunder God Tribe were spared of this treatment, as seen when Laxus almost hit Freed Justine with one of his lightning attacks for contradicting him. The only things he appeared to truly care about were the strength and reputation of Fairy Tail, and he became enraged every time someone made fun of it. During his battle with Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox, he was shown entering a Berserker-like state, in which he showed the most ruthless side of him, being willing to laugh off Makarov’s possibly imminent death and to annihilate not only Fairy Tail, but also all of the inhabitants of Magnolia, for his goals. However, after his expulsion it appears that his attitude has changed. He seems far more light-hearted and serene, and apparently has grown fond of the guild in his current state. He was also willing to take all the responsibility of the crimes for himself, in order for the Thunder God Tribe to remain members of the guild, even encouraging them for the time being. Even before his excommunication, Freed claimed that Laxus inherited not only Makarov’s Magical prowess, but also his heart caring for comrades, something shown when none of his guildmates or the townspeople from Magnolia were affected by his Fairy Law. During the Fantasia parade, when Makarov, alongside the whole Fairy Tail, silently told Laxus that he would always be watching over him right before his departure, he shed tears and was ashamed of his previous actions. Background Like many members of the guild, Laxus was a part of Fairy Tail since he was a child, given that he is also Makarov's grandson. Laxus constantly felt trapped in a shadow by being the grandson of Makarov and as a result, felt he never got the credit he deserved. From then on, Laxus vowed to become stronger and beat Makarov so he could prove himself and become a man in his rights. His father was kicked out of the guild because of being a danger to Fairy Tail. This incident enraged him as he tried to convince Makarov to bring his father back since they were still family members but despite this, Makarov refused. Laxus' father at the time set up his own guild, the Dark Guild 'Raven Tail'. Presumably, Laxus attained the rank of S-Class Mage around 7 years ago. Years later, Laxus attempted to destroy Fairy Tail. Using his allies the Thunder God Tribe, he forced Fairy Tail to fight themselves but his allies were defeated by Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss and Lucy Heartfilia. Angered, Laxus decided to destroy Fairy Tail for good but was stopped by Natsu and Gajeel Redfox by a heated battle. Gajeel was defeated but saved Natsu and Natsu managed to win through luck. Following this, he was banished from the guild and walked the world until he felt his Grandfather's defeat. He then made his way to Tenrou Island to defeat the man responsible. Arc 3 Laxus landed in Tatsumi Port Island much to his own surprise. As he looked around, he ran into Lightning, who had just arrived like he did. Despite not knowing who she was, Laxus and her got off to a bad start as they thought the other was a enemy. It didn't help him that Lightning wouldn't answer his questions. After a moment, Laxus and Lightning began fighting. With nethier side backing down, the fight was stopped when Aile explained they were in another world entirely. The two stopped and rather then join them, Laxus left to find his Grandfather. Skills Enhanced Reflexes': Laxus has displayed sharp reflexes and a high degree of speed: he was shown capable of evading a combo attack from Natsu and Gajeel, in which the former's Fire Dragon Slayer Magic acted as a medium to greatly enhance the latter's attack speed, without much effort, and could also keep up with the two of them in a fast exchange of blows, managing to parry their melee assaults and at the same time to counter-attack with his spells. He was also able to react to Hades' Chain Magic fast enough to avoid its blows, making the chain Hades threw at him miss by a margin and subsequently ducking the gigantic sphere Grimoire Heart's Master pulled back at him. Enhanced Strength: Laxus possesses a large amount of physical strength, being capable of pummeling and overwhelming someone as physically strong as Natsu, even without his lightning. He was also able to easily block a kick from Erza Scarlet with a single hand, and was shown shattering the ground, lifting a cloud of debris and sending several small rocks flying, with a simple punch. Immense Durability: Laxus demonstrated extreme durability, being sent crashing through a wall and landing without a flinch or a minor injury, suffering no damage at all from Mystogan's Sacred Song,> and emerging unharmed from most of Natsu and Gajeel's attacks during their battle, continuing to fight as if nothing happened. He was also able to survive a full-power attack from Hades after lending all of his Magic Power to Natsu, thus being struck by the spell in all of its astonishing might, a feat which was commented upon by the nearby watchers. Immense Endurance: Laxus has shown to possess a vast amount of physical endurance, being able to confront two fellow Dragon Slayers at the same time after undergoing a small scuffle with two fellow S-Class Mages, all the while showing almost no signs of weariness despite having casted powerful spells the likes of Thunder Palace and Fairy Law in rapid succession. Also, during his fight with Hades, after giving up all of the Magic Power he had within himself at the time to Natsu, he was capable of standing back on his feet just a little later to attack the opponent again. Immense Magical Power: Laxus possesses an immense level of Magic Power, which, befitting his Magic and theme, manifests itself in the form of electricity. This can appear from his body in various amounts, from simple sparks, when he wants to intimidate opponents or is annoyed, to a potent lightning aura around him, which damages the surrounding area, when he's enraged. In the latter state, lightning even starts to appear from his eyes and mouth. He was the only member of Fairy Tail (aside from Makarov and the back then absent Gildarts) shown capable of resisting Mystogan's Sleep Magic, with even Erza and Mirajane being affected by it (though the latter was weakened at the time), and is as a result one of the few people to have seen the former S-Class Mage's face. In addition, during his own fight with Mystogan, he displayed the ability to dispel even high-leveled illusions, seeing through the opponent's Skyscraper spell and nullifying it without much effort while mocking Mystogan for using such stupid Magic against him. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Aside from his powerful, ranged Magic attacks, Laxus has shown a penchant for melee fighting, demonstrating great mastery in unarmed combat, being strong enough to keep the upper hand on Natsu for most of their fight, to fend off both him and Gajeel at the same time, and to strike Hades different times in rapid succession with him being unable to retaliate. With his Lightning Magic, he can create lightning orbs around his arms and legs before connecting punches and kicks, increasing their striking power in a way similar to Natsu's Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and, by surrounding his entire body with lightning, he can move around much faster, propelling himself towards his opponents. Powers/Abilities Lightning Magic: Laxus’ signature Magic, over which he possesses great mastery. It allows him to produce, control and manipulate lightning and electricity at his will. Through its use, Laxus can make lightning appear from almost anywhere to strike his opponents, taking them by surprise. By generating electricity on different parts of his body, he’s capable of making his attacks in melee deadlier, and of propelling himself around to gain extra momentum. The bright light from his lightning can be also used to momentarily blind opponents. In addition, much like other Elemental types of Magic, Lightning Magic allows Laxus to turn his own body into lightning, in order to evade enemy attacks, move around at high speed and strike every opponent crossing his path. *'Raging Bolt (レイジングボルト Rējingu Boruto)': Laxus raises his clenched fist in the air and chants "Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!" A large bolt of lightning will then descend upon the target, possibly completely vaporizing him. The full effect of this technique on an individual was not seen as Natsu was pulled out of the way by Gajeel before it could connect. *'Lightning Body': Through the use of Lightning Magic, Laxus is capable of transforming his own body into electricity, turning himself into a lightning bolt, whose size can vary from mere, fast-moving sparks to large pillars of lightning. Together with the signature intangibility of Elemental Magic, which allows Laxus to let physical and Magical attacks pass harmlessly through his body when he's transformed, this form also grants him some traits typical of real lightning: he's shown capable of freely moving around at high speed90 and to travel over long distances, rapidly appearing at his destination from places away from sight as though as he was teleporting, as well as to electrocute everything crossing his path, with the voltage of his bodily electricity being high enough to wreak havoc throughout a large airship. However, likely due to lightning's kinetic nature, Laxus seems able to maintain his intangible, lightning-fast form only while moving. *'Thunder Bullets': Placing one of his arms a few centimeters away from the other, held outstretched, with both of his palms open, Laxus creates a sphere of lightning around his outstretched forearm, from which a barrage of small, yet destructive lightning orbs is fired towards his enemy at high speed. Such "bullets" are powerful enough to produce an explosion on contact, which can engulf the target. *'Lightning Storm': Laxus creates a sphere of lightning in his hands that sends lightning bolts in every direction. *'Lightning Eruption': Laxus makes a lightning bolt appear from the ground in order to attack the target from below Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic:This Magic gives him the power and characteristics of a Lightning Dragon, along with the signature ability of Dragon Slayers to eat external sources of his element to heal himself and regain power, thus making him immune to lightning. His attacks are very destructive; however, they may be redirected by metal objects acting as "lightning rods", as shown when Gajeel uses his Iron Dragon's Club to save Natsu. Laxus has been keeping the true nature of his Magic secret from the other Guild members, even Makarov, stating that he is fed up with his grandfather's lectures. As it turns out however, the Magic was actually implanted within him by his father, as he was "frail" when he was younger, despite his Magical potential. *'Lightning Dragon's Roar': Laxus' version of the signature Dragon Slayers' attack, he generates lightning in his mouth and releases it in a concentrated, destructive blast, capable of destroying everything in a wide area in front of him. The special effect of this attack is that, even if the target survives, the lightning paralyzes them, preventing them from escaping Laxus' next attack. By moving his head around as he casts it, Laxus can also employ this spell in an arched trajectory, in order to hit enemies which aren't directly in front of him. *'Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd': Laxus forms lightning between his hands, creating a very large spear out of it. He then hurls such spear at the enemy. According to Freed, this spell is strong enough to kill a weakened Natsu, least if it hadn't been redirected at the last second. The weapon resembles a traditional Chinese Ji in appearance *'Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist': Laxus creates a giant fist made from thunder which moves forward and pummels/stuns the opponent. Dragon Force: Laxus has been shown to enter this mode while activating his Dragon Slayer powers. Dragon Force grants Laxus a large boost in terms of strength, endurance, resistance, speed and power.45 While activating it, he was able to emerge unscathed from a combined attack of Natsu's Fire Dragon's Roar and Gajeel's Iron Dragon's Roar. Fairy Law: A legendary spell and one of Fairy Tail's three great Magics, Fairy Law uses extremely destructive light to attack everyone the caster considers an enemy in a wide area.108 It is initiated by Laxus releasing an immense amount of Magic power and then shaping it into the form of bright light between his hands;109 such light is subsequently released into a wave around him at the command "Fairy Law, Activate!. Laxus made claim to have mastered Fairy Law, and, when employed by him, the spell actually engulfed an entire town with its light, going past the building Laxus was in and damaging it in the process. He attempted to use this spell against all of the Fairy Tail members scattered throughout Magnolia, as well as the citizens themselves, during the final part of his battle against Natsu and Gajeel. However, despite being proficiently casted, the Magic failed, due to Laxus still considering them his comrades in his heart. Category:Fairy Tail Category:Male Category:Naruto195 Category:Anime